leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/Marten - the Outlawed Sheriff
|alttype = |date = October 1st, 2013 |rangetype = Ranged |health = 30 |attack = 90 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 424 (+ 84) |mana = 240 (+ 40) |damage= 49 (+ 3.7) |range = 525 |armor = 13 (+3.7) |magicresist = 30 (+ 0) |attackspeed = 0.650 (+ 3%) |healthregen = 5.0 (+ 1.3) |manaregen = 6.0 (+0.8) |speed = 335 }} Marten, the Outlawed Sheriff is a custom champion in League of Legends. Here's the song that fits him perfectly: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtbuUlSGXzc&list=LL0IRQ_5fAHNRxvHZ77TsKbQ&feature=mh_lolz Abilities Marten turns rapid fire in his gun causing it to shot additional two shots with each attack. Shots works with life steal but applies on-hit effects only coming out from Outlaw's Coin |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} Marten activates nano-engines in his boots, granting himself passing above terrain. In addition, he gains additional vision range, attack range. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana per second }} Marten links himself with selected enemy champion with his shackles. Shackles deals innital damage and won't let enemy target go out of range equal to Marten's attack range (Marten too must adhere to that rule), also, the target takes increased damage from Marten's attacks and abillities. Marten can reactivate this abillity to break the link. *During this abillity both Marten and liked opponent cannot use flash/built-in dash, blink etc. if it will make them go out of range *The only "dash thingy" that can break the link is Thresh's lantern |leveling= |cooldown= 30 |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 350 }} Marten's next basic attack will mark an enemy as "unjustful". For next 3 seconds Marten stores damage dealt by targeted enemy. After those 3 seconds Marten deals damage to marked enemy, equal to Marten's total Attack Damage and a % of damage dealt by enemy over a duration. If enemy was affected by Shackles until dealing damage, linked enemy will take increased damage from Justice *Yes, this is Zed's insta-counter |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Long before this whole madness, long before Piltover was called "the City of Progress", long before when nobody knew who Vi and Caitlyn were, in charge of Piltover was someone else, Marten. Marten maintained peace in whole the city, for whole his life, this is what he was meant for. Guarding weaker, he was the real showcase of justice. But something happened this dark day, there was a Criminal who started to terrorize the City. Marten tried to follow the traces and search for evidences. But everytime Marten almost caught him, all he found was coins. Over and over more people died, and Marten still couldn't catch him. After many months new Sheriff came to the town, which was Caitlyn, she managed to catch the Criminal and take Marten's role, that was the day when his most important values was broken, when he couldn't do anything when a young woman could. After many years of silence Marten is back, but now, he is not leaded by peace, all he want to do is implement the real Justice, and those who won't accept it, the coin will decide about their fate. Quotes Upon Selection: *"I hope you're not looking for any trobules... alone" Attacking: *"I love chases" *"I love this moment when they think that they finally ran away from me" *"Run.." *"New Sheriff in town!" *"Just at sunrise" *"I am the one who shots first" *"If you'll ran away, Wanted Posters still be hung" *"Dogs looking for their bones..." *"I will give back the blue sky..." Movement: *"Howdy partner" *"They won't break cages made by me" *"And the shackles keep on jangling" *"This world needs real Justice" *"Just at the morning" *"I'm holding the trigger all the time..." *"Keep going" *"Get along there little doggies" Joke: (Marten flips his coin, after that he says his quote) *"Heads..." *"Tails..." *"Really? Heads again?" *"Looks like you're lucky" Taunt: (Marten turns and starts to go forward, after ten steps he says his quote) *"Now it's just you and me" *"Let's do this Piltover style" *"You and me, bloody weasel" *"Look at the time, it's Noon" When Casting: Outlaw's Coin(After flipping coin): *"Heads" *"Tails" *"Oh, you're in big trobule" *"Coin decided" Rapid Fire: *"Reloading!" *"Rapid Fire!" *"Open Fire!" Watchman: *"Let's take a look" *"You look like ants from here" Shackles: *"Not yet..." *"You're going with me" *"No, no aaaand no" Justice(When kills the target): *"Son, this here is just gonna keep happening and happening..." *"Sorry, that's justice" *"Why don't you all get along before one of you gets hurt, oh, someone already did" *"You may be practiced assassins, but you're not bulletproof for sure" When taunting Caitlyn: *"Old Sheriff back in his boots" *"Step aside, this is job for real Sheriff" When taunting Vi: *"Okay, you have those big hands" (Marten drops coin) "Ugh... would you like to pick up this coin for me?" *"I like your smile too, when you don't annoy me with those loud noises that you do all the time" When taunting Jinx: *"Kid, go back to your playground, this kind of fun is allowed only for adults" *"Putting you into prison should be fun... for me" Changelog 02.10.13 General -Attack speed per level increased from 2.6% per level to 3% per level Outlaw's Coin -True damage changed from 10% to 8/10/12% -Slow changed from 50% to 20/35/50% Watchman -Removed damage reduction from melee attacks -Changed mana cost from 20 at all ranks to 15/20/25/30/35 Shackles -Reduced range from current Marten's range to 350 -Increased cooldown from 20 to 30 Justice -Updated description -Increased damage based on stored damage from 25/35/45% to 30/40/50% 01.10.13 -Added Comments Teh awesum work: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Naadir_-_the_Grim_Reaper http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Sinitar_-_the_Anti-Mage http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Lucy_-_the_Guardian_Angel http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Jitsy_-_the_Miner%27s_Pride http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Spectre_-_the_Phantom Do remember when uploading pictures to a wikia, with the format (Yourname)_(FileName).jpg, without brackets. Category:Custom champions